


Quick Tempered

by Blaise_On_Melancholy_Hill



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Liam Payne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angry Liam, Blow Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, No abuse, Omega Zayn Malik, Plenty of Fluff, Rimming, Rough Sex, Some angst, Zayn Likes When Liam Gets Angry, mentions of cheating, soul bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 23:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20496779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaise_On_Melancholy_Hill/pseuds/Blaise_On_Melancholy_Hill
Summary: Sometimes Liam loses his temper, and sometimes, well... Sometimes Zayn likes when Liam gets angry. It gives him this extra edge that Zayn just can't get over.And well, maybe he likes it when Liam gets rough with him and fucks him the way he craves.





	Quick Tempered

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote over a few hours, hopefully it's worth putting up here, please try to enjoy some part of it.

It had started out rather simply and innocently, honestly. Liam had come home from work one day absolutely seething over something, and he hadn't wasted a moment in telling Zayn exactly what had happened, and which straw was broken today.

"I spent fucking the entire weekend on that stupid goddamn project, and what did I get this afternoon from that overly pompous puffed-up prick?!" 

Liam had been in a complete rage, slamming a mug onto the counter and mixing himself a rather strong looking drink consisting of whiskey, a cream liqueur and some coffee to seemingly pull it all together. Zayn could do nothing but stare at him, surprised at the outburst, but also unable to keep himself from admiring the way that Liam's shoulders worked under his shirt from how tense he was and the way his pheromones rose with irritation.

"What?" Zayn coaxed lightly, a little bit breathless. Part of him wanted to know what had his mate in such a bad mood, but the rest of him just couldn't get past the heady scent of alpha filling the room. 

Liam turned, lifting his cup to take a sip from it before he continued with his ranting. "He says- and get this- he says that it's good but it doesn't look like I took my time with it." 

Zayn frowned and tipped his head to the side in confusion, he had looked over that project himself at Liam's insistence and it had looked nearly flawless to him. "How could he think that?"

"Oh, he thinks that he can do it better and he's just going to do some 'adjustments' to it," Liam said, his tone dripping with sarcasm by the end and his scent taking on a sharper edge. "I just know the fucking moron will take that report and just fucking butcher it before he presents it."

"But it would serve him right, wouldn't it?" Zayn asked, goading Liam on a little bit. 

A little smirk passed over Liam's face with that and he took another drink before he set his cup onto the counter. "It certainly would. I hope he makes himself look like a complete arsehole."

Zayn couldn't help but laugh at that and Liam closed the distance between them, sweeping Zayn up into the most breathtakingly passionate kiss and he couldn't help but melt into it. 

"Enough about him though- I've had you on my mind all day," Liam mumbled as he pressed kisses down over the side of Zayn's neck, pheromones softening into the sweetness of lemongrass and fresh rain.

He still got chills whenever he thought of how Liam had just lifted him up onto the counter and given him the most energetic and rough fucking he had ever had up to that point. He had apologized for it later too, when he had noticed Zayn's soreness and the bruises that littered over his hips and sides- even though Zayn had assured him that it was okay.

Today, Liam hadn't really explained what was wrong, but Zayn could sense that he was angry to a point that he hadn't quite seen yet. It also seemed to be directed at Zayn himself, and although he knew what this was most likely about, he hadn't expected Liam to catch on so quickly. His jaw was set rigidly, the little muscle in his cheek jumping lightly with his agitation as he approached, leaning back against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest. 

Zayn just stayed where he was, lightly stirring his tea as he watched Liam quietly for a moment before he spoke. "Something the matter?" 

All that did was seem to get under Liam's skin and he levelled his gaze with Zayn's, narrowing his eyes a little bit. "Something the matter?" He repeated slowly as if he couldn't believe Zayn would say something like that. "I don't know Zayn, why don't you tell me?" 

Part of him was a little bit nervous with Liam's tone and that venomous glare that he was being given, but another part didn't want to just give in. He may be an omega but he wasn't completely intimidated by Liam. He was like a puppy most of the time. 

"I don't know what you're going on about," He said, tipping his head down to look toward his cup. "Why don't you stop being cryptic?"

Liam reached over with one hand to stop what Zayn was doing, forcing him to set the spoon down onto the counter before he grabbed hold of both wrists to drag him closer. Zayn's eyes widened with the sudden tight hold and he struggled lightly- though he would never be able to break away and he knew that. Liam leaned a little closer, taking in a little breath. 

"I can smell it on you- you reek of somebody else," He growled, sending a little tingle down Zayn's spine. "Who is it omega?"

Now, Zayn had never once cheated on Liam, but he knew that this would get the alpha's attention for sure. As far as Liam knew, Zayn didn't know any other alphas, but his friend Niall had found his own mate, an alpha by the name of Shawn. And well- maybe Zayn wasn't as careful about giving him hugs or sitting next to him as he should be to keep anything from Liam. 

Liam gave him a little shake and Zayn released a little sound from the back of his throat before he answered. "Sh-Shawn," He said honestly. 

"Who, the fuck, is Shawn?" Liam asked, an angry and accusatory frown pulling down between his brows. 

"He's just- he's an alpha I know." 

"How do you know him omega?" Liam asked, seeming at the breaking point, his fingertips bruising into Zayn's wrists. 

Zayn didn't answer right away, he was more focused on trying to make Liam loosen his grip. It didn't work though, as the alpha pushed him backward, pinning him against the front of the fridge. 

"Answer me," Liam hissed, but Zayn kept his mouth shut, becoming completely engulfed in the angry pheromones absolutely rolling off of Liam. 

He couldn't stop the way his body reacted, and he tilted his head back against the fridge as he felt the heat of arousal drop into the pit of his stomach. Just a touch of slick began to wet his boxers, and although it shouldn't have been enough to draw any attention, Liam noticed instantly, looking over Zayn for a moment. That furious glint was still in his gaze, but behind that, somewhere deeper the lust of his inner alpha was beginning to press toward the front of his thoughts. 

"Are you cheating on me, Zayn?" 

The question hung in the air between them for a moment before Zayn shook his head. "No alpha, I'm not." 

Liam tightened his grip a little bit and Zayn couldn't stop the breathless moan he let out. "And why should I believe you?" 

Zayn tipped his head up, squirming lightly under Liam's hulking frame. "He's on my clothes, you're on my body." 

Again, those oaken eyes trailed over him and Liam finally stepped back, releasing his hold only to give the most straightforward demand he had ever given Zayn. "Strip."

The simple word was growled in that commanding tone that alphas could use to get their way and without even a thought on it, Zayn began to tug his clothes off, dropping everything onto the kitchen floor until he was left in nothing but his boxers. Again, Liam crowded him against the fridge and Zayn let him get as close as he needed to to scent him properly. He knew that Liam's sweetness was still etched into his skin from that morning and even a shower hadn't fully gotten rid of it. 

Liam looked over him, lifting a hand to gently trace the light scar of his bond mark just at Zayn's right collarbone. "Who is he?"

"Niall's mate," Zayn finally answered with a soft breath.

Liam sighed. "Why didn't you just tell me that?" 

"I wanted to see." 

"See what?" 

"I wanted to see what you would do to me." 

"I thought long and hard about killing you," Liam sighed as he moved back, shaking his head with the humorless joke. 

"Liam-" Zayn began, though he paused for a moment. Liam's scent had completely calmed and not even the former twinge of lust was in him- just a disappointment that Zayn couldn't really get over. 

"What?"

"I... nothing." 

Liam didn't seem to fully believe that there wasn't anything Zayn wanted to talk about, but Zayn swept his clothes up off the floor and was gone from the room before he could say a word. Honestly, Liam wasn't sure if he should follow or not, but the alpha in him finally pushed for him to approach Zayn and he padded down the hallway to their room. 

Zayn hadn't bothered to dress, he had just thrown his clothes onto the top of the hamper in a crumpled heap and he was now sitting on the side of the bed with his head in both hands. Liam let out a soft breath before he crossed the room, shifting to take a seat on the bed just next to Zayn. "You know you can tell me things." 

With a soft breath, Zayn lifted his head, though he didn't turn to meet with Liam's gaze, he just stared at a distant spot where the floor met the wall. "I know." 

Liam tried to be patient, he really did, but as the moments of silence passed, irritation began to tick within him again. 

"Is there something you want to say?" He asked, shifting to face Zayn more fully. 

Again, Zayn released this long suffering sort of sigh, tilting his head down to look toward where he was picking lightly at the blanket by his thigh. "I like it when you get mad," He said softly after a few seconds. "I love it when you're rough with me and you have this... edge to you." 

Liam had no idea what to say to that. Zayn had never once complained about their usual lovemaking and he had never asked for something more. "Was I supposed to read your mind on that one?" 

"No," Zayn said softly. "Just keep getting mad and fucking me like you do." 

"And you thought that hanging around another alpha without telling me that you even know one was a good plan to make that happen?" 

"I don't know what I was thinking Liam," Zayn said, curling his fingers tight into the blanket. "I just wanted... well, more. And I didn't know how to ask for it."

"Omega," Liam said gently, reaching over to rather softly slip his fingertips over Zayn's jaw to make him lift his head. "You never have to be nervous about asking me for anything." 

Zayn met with his gaze finally, a little frown between his brows. "I just wanted your attention." 

"I know you did," Liam said, shifting to wrap an arm around Zayn's waist to pull him close. "But that's not quite the way you should be trying to get it. Ask me, Zayn." 

Zayn slid a bit closer toward Liam, turning to lightly wrap both hands into his shirt, holding onto him. "Liam- Alpha, I need you."

"What do you need?" Liam asked, reaching up to slip his fingers through the short hair at the back of Zayn's head, watching him tilt his head back into the touch. 

"I need you to be rough with me," He said, letting his eyes slip closed as he enjoyed Liam's touch. "I want you to fuck me- like you do when you're angry. Mark me up and make me feel you for days."

Liam let out a soft breath, curling his fingers into Zayn's hair to pull his head back a bit, earning a needy little whine from the move. "I will fuck you," He promised. "But not right now. I'd rather it be spontaneous."

Zayn huffed out a breathy moan, honestly loving the thought of Liam surprising him with exactly what he wanted. Liam left him there then, and Zayn honestly needed a moment to straighten out his jumbled thoughts before he managed to make himself get up to get dressed again. When he left the room, Liam was in the living room, watching something or other on the tv and although Zayn went to sit next to him and lean into the usual embrace Liam wrapped around his waist, he couldn't help but be a little tense with expectation.

Nothing happened though, not that night, or even the next morning before Liam went to work. He just left him with a sweet kiss, leaving him needy and wanting for him all day. It was getting to him a little bit by the time Liam got home and everything just continued to be so- normal. 

Liam grabbed himself a cup of coffee and told him about his day at the office as he leaned against the counter as if Zayn hadn't said a word to him last night. Frustration spiked through him as he crossed the kitchen to reach for the fridge, but he hadn't managed to even grab the handle before large hands were at his waist to shove him forward. 

Zayn took in a quick breath, his body immediately beginning to react to the rough handling as he felt arousal begin to pool in his stomach. "A-Alpha?" 

"Hush," Liam commanded, and Zayn shut his mouth easily as he felt Liam tugging at his shirt to drag it off of him. 

He was rather quickly stripped of everything and without warning, Liam dropped to his knees. Zayn tried to turn to see what he was doing, but Liam pushed him back against the fridge. "If you move again, I'll put you on the floor for this." 

Zayn bit his lip, wondering just how far Liam would push this. He reached to push Liam's hand away, but he was rather quickly being dragged back and toppled toward the floor. Liam caught his descent, keeping any sort of impact soft as he rolled Zayn onto his knees, pressing his head down toward the floor until he had his cheek pressed to the cool tile. One of those warm hands stayed at the back of Zayn's neck to hold him down as the other slipped down over his back. 

The suddenness of an open handed slap on his ass had Zayn gasping and the tight grip that followed had his omega going totally crazy for it. He could feel the thickness of slick slipping down over his inner thighs slowly as he felt Liam's lips and the roughness of stubble against his lower back. A little growl left his alpha, and Zayn let his eyes slip closed as his body just automatically relaxed to give Liam whatever he wanted. 

"More, Zayn." 

He knew what Liam was demanding of him, and slowly, Zayn completely freed his omega side, the sweetness of his pheromones rising in the stagnant air of the room. More slick began to drip, steadily beginning to pool on the floor beneath his knees as he submitted completely. He absolutely loved how much Liam seemed to enjoy him like this, the alpha always wanting to be surrounded by him in more ways than one. 

A little groan met with the submission and Zayn could feel the tip of Liam's nose slip lightly over his hip, scenting him softly. "So sweet... my omega." 

Zayn let out a little breath as Liam pulled away and he could feel the warm breath that promised Liam's tongue on him, but before it could happen, there was a knock at the door. Liam growled, obviously irritated at being interrupted, but he still pulled back. 

"Stay," He demanded as he stood and Zayn felt as if he could do nothing but listen to the command. 

He stayed right there, just as Liam had left him, both hands curling into fists on the floor as he was forced to wait. He could hear the door open, and the words that were exchanged. He recognized the other voice too and he squeezed his eyes closed- Oh no...

"Is Zayn in heat or something?" Harry- Liam's friend who was also an alpha. 

"No," Liam said, his tone holding a possessive edge that made Zayn give a little whine from where he was on the floor. 

"Then... what was that? And why does it just reek like him in here? Not that I'm complaining though you know, you found yourself a sweet one, that's for sure." 

"Harry," Liam said, forcing his voice to stay level as he felt jelousy clawing at the base of his throat. "I'm very politely going to ask you to fuck off right now. I'm a little busy." 

It seemed to dawn on the other alpha then and he stepped back a bit. "Oh. Oh! Shit! Sorry, I didn't- fuck I'm an idiot. I didn't mean to interrupt you know- I was just wondering if-" He cut off there with Liam's unimpressed look. "Right! Fucking off- now. See you tomorrow!"

This was said over Harry's shoulder as he jogged away, probably to head home to his own omega, a little thing by the name of Louis who he shared with another alpha called Shane. Liam couldn't understand how they could share so easily, but he pushed the thought from his mind. Zayn needed him. 

He closed and locked the door once again before he returned to the kitchen. Zayn was still exactly where Liam had left him, and he couldn't help but pause to admire him. Zayn looked up toward him, lightly shifting his hips side to side for a moment, obviously desperate for him to do something. 

Reaching up, Liam hooked his fingers into the collar of his shirt to pull it off before those hands lowered toward the button of his jeans. Zayn could swear he was going to start drooling as Liam popped the button free and began to pull down his zip, obviously teasing him with it. 

Those honey eyes were trained on the movements of his hands as Liam pushed his jeans down a bit, baring the front of the white boxers he was wearing. He was already hard, the length of him pressing against the thin fabric rigidly just by his hip. Zayn couldn't stop the needy little moan he let out as Liam reached to push those boxers down and out of the way as well, Zayn's eyes trained on the way his dick bobbed lightly in midair. 

"Come," Liam said lightly and Zayn was instantly up and all over him, warm lips and hands immediately attaching to his bared length. 

The alpha didn't even bother to try to hide his pleasure at his obedience. He reached to bury both hands into his hair, holding tightly to him as he tilted his head up a bit. "Gimme that mouth, omega." 

It took less than a moment before Zayn's soft lips were wrapping tight around him and that beautiful mouth and those soft hands were making absolute magic on him. Palms rubbed in a smooth back and forth pattern over the space where his knot would eventually be as Zayn began to bob his head lightly over a few inches, his tongue and cheeks working rhythmically. Liam knew he was much too big for Zayn to take any more of him, but he never complained, loving every moment of it regardless. 

"Fuck... Zee," Liam groaned, looking down to meet with Zayn's gaze as he looked up at the sound of the nickname. 

Something pushed Liam to reach into his back pocket to take out his phone and although Zayn gave him a curious little look, he didn't stop with the movements of his mouth. Quickly, Liam snapped a couple pictures of Zayn before he set the phone off to the side. 

"I want you on your hands and knees, omega," He said, releasing his hold at the back of Zayn's head. 

The omega frowned, and although he pulled away, it was obvious that he was torn over what he wanted most. Still though, he shifted to turn, presenting to Liam with ease. He felt Liam kneel behind him more than he heard much of anything, and nearly before he was ready for it, the alpha's hand was at the back of his neck to push him down against the floor again. This time though, Liam wasted no time in taking what he wanted. 

Zayn couldn't stop the cry he released with the sudden heat of Liam's tongue as it traced a blazing hot trail over his oh so sensitive hole. He could feel the slight scratchy discomfort of Liam's stubble as it rubbed over the soft skin of his ass with the move but that was quickly forgotten as Liam groaned. Fucking, groaned, like Zayn was the absolute best thing he had ever tasted. 

Normally he wouldn't do this, Zayn would never give him time, but this time, with Liam in complete control Zayn could do nothing but squirm and whine beneath him. It was such a tease too. It felt so fucking good, but at the same time there was something just so unfulfilling about it, a feeling that Zayn could get from nothing but a knot. Liam lingered though, spending minutes on him, making him absolutely soak the floor with slick. 

By the time Liam pulled away, Zayn was little more than a quivering mess of pleasure on the floor underneath him. He felt wet kisses trail up over his back before Liam's presence drew closer and Zayn closed his eyes expectantly. He felt Liam's warmth and the overbearing power of him before he felt the touch, but when that touch did come, Zayn couldn't keep down the whine that rose from the back of his throat. 

He needed this so badly, and Liam wasted no time in giving it to him. Zayn tensed with a gasp as Liam pushed forward and into him in one smooth thrust, so suddenly filling him that Zayn had no time to stop it. He came hard all over the floor beneath his belly and Liam grunted out a pleased little sound as Zayn tightened down on him the same way he did every time he came. He gave Zayn a moment to come down a little before he began a pace, one hand holding tightly to Zayn's hip while the other stayed firm at the back of his neck in a dominating sort of way. 

Zayn loved it. Every moment of this was absolutely what he wanted and he couldn't keep down his moans as Liam absolutely gave it to him, breeding him. He was on birth control, but he knew that Liam would knot him this time, it was in his scent as it clashed with the sweetness of Zayn's. Something more feral, more wolfish was in his unique mix and it made Zayn's omega absolutely preen with the attention. His omega loved Liam's alpha side, and whenever they were witness to each other in a proper way it seemed like they just reached for one another. 

Liam growled, hands moving to haul Zayn into his lap with a tight hold around his waist and Zayn just went, tossing his head back with a cry as he was pressed fully down onto his length. 

"I'm... fucking- knot~" Liam seemed at a bit of a loss for words as he pushed up hard into Zayn, dragging him into each thrust. 

"Yes!" Zayn moaned out, holding onto Liam's wrists to keep his arms tight around his waist. "Knot alpha- now!"

Liam shifted, holding tight to Zayn as he pressed up, grinding deeply into him and though he had seen it coming, Zayn was always surprised by Liam's knot and how quickly it would tie them together. Stars popped up behind his eyes and even as Zayn clung to Liam, in the throes of his latest orgasm, that pleasure nearly doubled as he felt teeth at his neck. He felt the sever of their bond mark as Liam broke through it, and then it was as if their very souls were coming together as one. 

Zayn could do little more than cling to Liam, holding onto him tightly as he tried to remember to breathe. Liam stayed at his neck, working their bond mark deeper into his skin- even if it was already a permanent fixture that would never fade away. When Liam finally released the hold, Zayn couldn't stop the way he melted back against him, loving that his alpha was always so meticulous about keeping their bond deep and bright. 

There were some omegas that had their own marks, but they had faded over time with neglect and Zayn couldn't imagine not having that glorious feeling as often as he did. He felt a row of soft kisses move up over the side of his neck, and he tilted his head back against Liam's shoulder as he relaxed into them. 

"I love you." 

Liam was the one to say it first, and Zayn's omega was nearly bursting with how happy it was. 

"I love you more, alpha."


End file.
